


When You Least Expect It

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e01 Kill Ari Part I, Episode: s03e02 Kill Ari Part 2, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Tony finds love when he wasn't expecting it. Will that love be strong enough to get him through a heartbreaking and vengeful time? Slash. Don't Like Don't Read.





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I'm just borrowing the players for my own amusement.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

They say that opposites attract or you find love from the least expected person. All it takes is one moment, a moment where everything clicks or falls into place. Its that moment where one finally realizes their true feelings for another person.

Love isn't everything that can be discovered in that one moment. Sometimes betrayal is found, but if the love is mutual and strong it will help battle away the heartbreak. Strong love will make sure nothing could break it, destroy it. Jealousy, Envy, and downright Hatred doesn't stand a chance of coming in between true love.

Tony DiNozzo found such a moment. He actually didn't understand how something this life changing could occur in the most unexpected way. It didn't matter if the person was older or was in fact a man. All that mattered to him was whether or not the man returned his feelings and if his boss could accept it. Tony didn't want to waste anymore time than he already has. Even though the moment happened during a time where he was heartbroken and vengeful. Having someone there helped him in a big way. Tony owed everything to Tobias Fornell.

The fateful day happened the day, or night, Ari killed Kate. Tony and Gibbs were in the basement sharing a bottle of bourbon between them. In the middle of their planning of ways to kill Ari painfully Fornell found them. The older man just shook his head and ordered them to bed. Both Tony and Gibbs protested but it fell to deaf ears. Fornell took the bottle then walked up the stairs knowing the other two would follow.

The FBI agent forced Gibbs to the couch then proceeded to haul Tony to the guest room. When the door closed Tony thought he had been alone so let himself grieve. In the middle of his grieving Fornell wrapped strong arms around him and told him to let it all out. It only took a second for Tony to drop his guard completely and bury his face into the other man's neck. Ton cried until he fell asleep. He was unaware that Fornell held him all night. It only became known when he woke the next morning.

Tony groaned softly as he woke. He felt sore, exhausted, and warm. When he finally opened his eyes he was met by the peaceful looking Tobias. It did funny things to his heart as last night's memories came to surface. No one, not even Gibbs, had ever comfort Tony. He knew in that moment that what he felt for Tobias was more than respect, infatuation, and lust.

Leaning forward slowly to not wake the other man, Tony placed a soft kiss to Fornell's lips. When he pulled back he was met by surprised brown eyes. He didn't know what to say or what to do, so he waited.

Fornell's return kiss was just as soft as the first one. "When you are not grieving and looking for a killer we will talk about this." The older man promised. He caressed Tony's cheek. "Right now we will get up, get Gibbs up and go eat breakfast before work. Sound good?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah."

They went to breakfast then to the Navy Yard. Investigations started right away. Along with Kate's funeral. Tony was thankful that Tobias was there. The older man sat next to him and discreetly held Tony's hand throughout the service. Tobias was also there during the investigations, making sure Tony didn't overwork and Gibbs kept focus. The FBI agent was their calming force. even when Jenny Shepard put Ziva David on the team. Tobias quietly told Tony that he would handle everything concerning the woman and the Director.

Tony refuses to think what would have happened if Tobias hadn't been around. Their investigation shed some light on a lot of treasonous acts. They owe it all to Tobias.

A week after the funeral Ari resurfaced. Tony and Tobias had been staying at Gibbs' house. Tony felt safe there and Tobias was keeping an eye on the other two. All three of them had been in the basement when they heard someone trying to quietly move through the house; each of them knew the intruder was male. Tony blended into the shadows under the stairs, gun drawn and ready. Tobias stood behind the storage shelf holding his gun down by his side. Gibbs had enough time to stash his rifle against the rib of the boat out of sight and slide his Sig into the waistband of his jeans. He then picked up the planer and began sanding the boat.

Ari slowly came down the stairs with a gun in hand, aiming at Gibbs.

"Why?" Gibbs asked not looking up.

Tony pulled his out his phone. He turned the camera's video on to record everything Ari says. His profile of the man says that Ari is overconfident and arrogant. Ari will not pass up the chance to tell all especially since he thinks he'll be able to kill Gibbs anyway.

Ari laughed lowly. "To get you out of the way. I get recognition for killing you, my father will have a foot in America when my sister runs your MCRT, and my mistress will continue to control your agency."

"For what purpose? The Navy will turn to CGIS if they sense something wrong and CID will take control of the Marines." Gibbs explained as he continued sanding.

"Jenny will prevent that from happening." Ari said it like a promise. "Do you have any last words before dying?"

"Nope. Just watch your back from DiNozzo."

"Ziva will take care of him." Ari laughed as he aimed at Gibbs' head.

Tony hears the faint creak in the floorboard. Quickly but quietly Tony snuck up behind Ari and knocked him out with the gun. He dragged the man under the stairs in time for someone to take the first step down. The sight of heels told the three men that the visitor was female. Gibbs was back to sanding the boat while Tony and Tobias stared at Ziva David. She had her gun out with a confused look on her face. Tony was already recording the second part.

Gibbs looked at the newcomer. "Can I help you, Officer David?"

"Is there someone else here?"

"My lovers are upstairs sleeping." Gibbs deadpanned. "You know here in America people knock, not just walk into someone else's home."

"Director Shepard told me you leave your door unlocked."

"Yes, for Tony and Abby. Everyone else knocks." Gibbs glared at the woman.

"I am sorry." She replied. Her voice told them that she wasn't really sorry.

"Do you need something?"

"No, I will leave. Good night, Agent Gibbs." She turned and walked up the stairs.

The males tracked her movements through the house. When no sound came from the front door they knew she went upstairs. Minutes later the front door opened then closed. They waited a few more minutes to make sure she was really gone.

Tobias rushed forward taking Tony into his arms and hugging him tightly. Gibbs stood close by smirking at the two. He knew how both felt before either one realized it themselves.

"Come on you two, let's get this piece of trash out of my house." He growled while glaring deadly down at Ari.

Tobias and Tony pulled apart, both blushed. Obviously they forgot Gibbs was with them.

"We'll take him to the FBI." Fornell replied. "How will we get him out without Miss Mossad knowing? I just know she's watching the house now."

"I think so too." Tony responded. "She came here to either kill Ari or make sure he killed Gibbs."

"We'll go through the garage. Put him in the car then open the door." Gibbs answered. "Also I think its both. Two birds one stone kind of thing."

"Doesn't matter let's go." Fornell handcuffed Ari. Together he and Tony dragged the man up the stairs.

It took a half hour to lose the female Mossad agent. Afterwards they drove straight to the FBI building. Ari was taken interrogation room where the Director, SecNav, and SecDef were waiting for him. Fornell had called ahead to inform his boss, who had called the Secretaries. Tony had wasted no time showing the three men the videos. A few hours later everything was finalized. FBI agents were sent to pick up Ziva David and Jenny Shepard.

Over the next few days Gibbs and Tony worked the investigation with Tobias. Ari, Ziva, and Jenny were being held at a black site owned by the CIA. Kort was working with his Mossad spy to get any information on Eli David's end game. Everyone wanted to know why the Mossad Director wanted daughter on the MCRT. Secretary Jarvis kept Assistant Director Vance out of the loop when word got back to him that Vance was friends with Eli David. So Cyber Crimes was investigating Vance under Jarvis' orders. Tony and Gibbs were interim Directors until all investigations were final. Balboa was running the MCRT with Packer. McGee chose to stay with the MCRT, but Tony had a feeling he was gonna go back to Cyber.

It took three weeks to get all the details. Kort reported that Eli David wanted control of NCIS to get his hands on all the Navy's secrets. Ziva David had been sent to seduce and kill Tony while Ari kills Gibbs. Shepard was helping her lover by getting Ziva on the MCRT. They also found that Shepard was planning to use her position to find Rene Benoit. Gibbs told everyone why she was looking for the arms dealer. The surprising thing they found was that Leon Vance was the back up plan if Shepard couldn't be made Director. Since he had no role nor helped in any way Vance was given the option to be demoted or quit. He may have not helped Mossad, but Jarvis learned that he was planning on turning NCIS into a tech advance agency, getting rid of people like Gibbs and DiNozzo because they were too old school for his liking.

Secretary Jarvis made Tony the Assistant Director and Gibbs was given no choice but to be the Director. Neither were really happy and told the smug Secretary just that. Tony told Jarvis that he wasn't leaving D.C. Jarvis countered with an 'I wouldn't dream of it'. Apparently Jarvis needed Tony to be the middleman between Gibbs and the rest of the Navy Yard. Tony knew Gibbs was going to make sure every team ran to his standards.

After everything was said and done Tony and Tobias went to Gibbs' house. As soon as the door closed Gibbs began ranting, Tony and Tobias sat on the couch and watched the man move like an agitated tiger.

"How long until he calms down?" Tobias whispered.

"Don't know. I'll give him a couple hours until I say anything. Any longer than that he might go off to shoot Jarvis."

Tobias chuckled. "I can believe that. Is there really no other option?"

Tony looked at Tobias. "There are actually three. Hetty Lange, Owen Granger, and Jerome Craig."

"Then why not pick one of them?"

"Hetty runs the Special Operations office. She won't leave Los Angeles. Granger is better suited to be the go between between NCIS and Washington's political circus. And Craig is the Deputy, but he's too political ambitious to run NCIS. Gibbs will run the office the right way and the closure rates will go up for all the teams not just the MCRT." Tony explained.

Tobias laughed at the sudden thought he had. "He'll have them running like Marines."

"I have no doubt about that. After all I wasn't allowed field work until my marksmanship and knife training was up to his standards." Tony grinned at Tobias' surprised look.

"Okay. Are you alright with the Assistant Director job?" Tobias asked to change the subject.

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I like the idea if not having to do undercover work anymore, but I'll miss the field work and the investigating."

"I'm sure you can find some kind of compromise. If not then you can just grab a cold case and get to work." Tobias wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders.

"DiNozzo, whenever you are done canoodling with the FBI, maybe you can help me." Gibbs glared at the two on his couch.

"We are not canoodling, Jethro." Tobias responded. "We're waiting for you to finish your tirade about being Director."

"Tony would make a better Director. Call Jarvis and tell him so." Gibbs ordered as he sat in a chair.

"Gibbs, I can't be the Director yet. I don't meet the qualifications. Also my legends are still active. Being Director now would get me killed." Tony countered.

Gibbs growled and raked his hands through his hair. "Damn it, Tony! Why did you have to be so damn good at being undercover?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe it has something to with having a con man for a father."

"Then remind me to shoot him when he's in town."

Tony laughed. "Alright."

"Tony! Jethro!" Tobias gave them a shocked look. "No one is shooting anyone. Jethro, just take the position. The agents are too scared of you to screw anything up. You can make NCIS the way you want it. Tony will be there to run interference with the other agencies and politicians."

"Tobias is right, Gibbs. Hell, Morrow told you almost the same thing. Seriously, Gibbs being Director won't be that bad. Look at it this way, you won't have to put up with the LEOs anymore." Tony grinned.

Gibbs grunted. "Fine, but I refuse to have a guard or escort. I'm a Marine I can protect myself."

"I'll let them know. Why don't you call Abby and Ducky, we'll celebrate both promotions and let them know everything that has been going on."

"Alright. Don't do anything on my couch." Gibbs got up and left the room.

"So now that everything is done, how about that date?" Tony smiled at Tobias.

"How does tomorrow night sound to you?" Tobias smiled in return.

"Perfect." Tony gave the older man a quick kiss.

"I thought I said don't do anything on my couch." Gibbs growled as he walked back in.

"It was just one kiss." Tony replied. "When was the last time you got laid?"

"DiNozzo, I may count you as a friend, but I will not answer that." Gibbs glared.

"We'll find him a redhead." Tobias whispered loudly.

"Actually I think Probie will want a chance." Tony gave both men a cheeky grin.

"McGee?!" Gibbs yelled looking incredulous.

"What? Did you think McGee was a nervous stuttering mess because of your starling personality?" Tony asked still grinning.

"Well yeah, because everyone else is. Well except you and Abby."

"You are dead wrong about McGee. He grew up with a hard nose Admiral. Your bark has nothing on him. McGee is nervous around you because he is attracted to you. He's scared you'll find out and kick him off the MCRT." Tony explained.

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because I want to know if McGee has a chance. If not I'll find some other silver fox to hook him up with."

"Don't think Jethro goes for men. After all he has three ex-wives." Tobias smiled at Tony.

"Tobias, mind your own damn business!" Gibbs snapped before leaving the room again.

"Bet you a choice of a second date that he's calling McGee." Tony looked at his silver fox.

"No dice, sweetheart." Tobias kissed Tony. "I saw the intrigued look."

"No fair." Tony pouted.

Tobias laughed and hugged the younger man closer to his side. Life with Tony will never be dull.

As Tony predicted Gibbs did change NCIS. It had its ups and downs, but in the end it was running smoothly. His job itself was going better than he thought it would. The thing he loved the most is the time. No more late nights or missed dates. He always made it him for dinner with Tobias and sometimes Emily was there.

The little girl had been apprehensive at first but Tony won her over with a family outing. Diane didn't seem to mind that he and Tobias were dating. Though she did warn to keep Emily away from their fights and arguments. Tony promised profusely that Emily will never be caught in between.

He and Tobias were really happy together. Tony had never loved anyone as much as he loves Tobias. They weren't the only happy couple either. Gibbs and McGee's relationship was just as strong as theirs. Both couples more than often spend time together.

Tony guessed the saying was true. You can find love when you least expect it.

~Fin~


End file.
